Big Acts of Kindess
by Angelox
Summary: Marco is the new guy from a small town, now living in Maria, a very industrialized and large city. After encountering a what seemed to be ruthless yet kind guy on the subway, he seems to be drawn to him. Though, Jean, this "ruthless" guy, bored with his life meets someone online while playing a game. He befriends this guy but soon realizes that it's the same guy on the subway.


Big Acts of Kindness

Chapter One "A strange kindness"

It was probably mid-summer, school would be starting soon; I was more than just a pile of nerves. I, Marco Bodt, have been living here in Maria for only a few weeks now. Due to... recent circumstances, my mother, older sister and I have had to move out of Sina. Though, I probably don't mind as much as my sister does. She's… well, very boisterous, to say the least. She loved Sina. Sina was a very calm city, or more like just a very big town. Everyone knew each other, and it's not like it had very large architecture buildings like more modern cities did. It was just small. Cozy.

Sigh.

And here I am, in a larger city. One that's completely different from Sina. It's what people call 'A Modern Industry'. And actually, I've realized the air here is a lot heavier than it was in Sina.

I should probably stop comparing them, it's not like it's making a difference. Maybe I'm still upset at the idea that I'm going to need to start making new friends here. Although, making friends was never really a difficult task for me. Actually, people warm up to me pretty easily. It's just that… I'm really nervous. I've lived in Sina my entire life, and now, I'm forced to start over in a place utterly foreign to me. Why we're in Maria now is not something I like talking about. I'm just trying to get used to living out here. I'm only thankful that our neighborhood isn't too crowded like the inner city is. Yet, as weird as it may sound, I've already gotten friendly with the neighbors. I'll even walk down to the convenient store and get greeted as if I've been there my whole life! Which, I honestly don't mind. It makes me feel welcomed.

"Good evening, Marco!" my eyes quickly adverted up towards the cashier; the small store echoing with the ringing of the doorbell. He waved towards me, with his green eyes widening in excitement as the door behind me closed.

"Ah, good evening, Eren" I replied, as I casually reached for the starburst candy off the rack. I then settled it on the counter. "How's work?" I asked him, while grabbing change from my back pocket.

"Lame, I was looking forward to your visit" he said. I paused in my tracks to look up at him. He stood there leaning against the counter with his head resting on his hands as he held himself with his elbows on the counter top. He just smiled cunningly at me.

"You realize I'm not really a regular customer or anything right?" I told him, probably with a puzzled look on my face, mixed with assurance. He just continued to smile, slightly starting to concern me. "W-What?" I finally asked; anxiety somehow oddly twisting in my stomach.

"You're going to SN High aren't you?" with a grin, he asked, finally perching up from his position.

"U-Um… Yeah. Why?" why was this relevant to anything?

"I got your back, bro" he stated, finally punching in the amount for the Starburst. "I'll be going there too; we can take the subway together. You're new here to Maria, right? You're lucky you got me around"

It took me a while to process things. I've only been in Maria for, like, 4 weeks. I'm glad I've got someone willing to be my first friend at SN.

Hah.

I smiled as I slid the cash across the counter and grabbing the best candy in the world. "Thanks, Eren, I really do appreciate that" I told him as I started to tear the candy wrapper and grabbing one of the small squares wrapped inside.

"Ah, no problem; after all, you do share whatever you buy with me" he said, right as I gave him a few pieces of starburst deliciousness.

"You do work hard after all" I replied with a genuine smile after he took the candy from me. I started heading out as I waved back at him. "See you later, Eren"

"I'm pretty lazy, though." He scoffed, and then waved "Later, Marco."

I'm really just a pile of nerves.

"You're not too nervous are you?" I heard Eren say from beside me.

Summer had already ended. It was the first day of school and we were waiting at the subway station.

Here's the thing, even though we lived in America and different school districts would normally have a bus to take them to school instead; but because I lived far from SN High, me and Eren needed to take a subway. In fact, any student going to SN High and didn't live close enough had too. SN was a private school, costing a great amount of money. But this school promised students a better education and a bright future. It was as if we were already going to a college that was a while away from home. It was kind of a new school too, with different customs that a normal school wouldn't have; although Eren has already been there since last year. But of course when my mom heard of this school, she right away wanted me to take advantage of it. We were barely able to pay for it. But I think our uniforms kind of pick up a lot of attention. Not many people are used to these kinds of uniforms unless we were in some kind of academy; which that wasn't the case.

I had gotten used to talking to Eren from time to time. For most of the summer I'd wander around the neighborhood; trying to get to know more people that lived closely. Unfortunately not many people spent time outside here; at least not anyone my age. I'd end up talking to elderly folk, tending to their gardens or little kids playing around the street. I'd remember telling them it's dangerous to do that, but kids will be kids. Neighborhoods weren't very busy with cars anyways. I think a lot of adolescents usually like to spend their time indoors during summer, being lazy. Or some probably had a summer job like Eren. Or maybe a majority of them actually went out to places with their friends and families. Either way, I hadn't gotten much of a chance to meet anyone who could've possibly gone to the same school as me. Which I think is a bit unfortunate. But such is life.

"Marco?" Eren started "You're not too nervous, right?" he asked again; probably noticing my lack of attention.

"Maybe just a little" I finally replied to him, scratching at the back of my neck and gazing at the ground beneath my feet. "I've never moved before, so I was always used to being around people I knew" I continued.

I looked up at Eren and gave him a slight smile. "I just hope people will like me, y'know?"

It was quiet for a moment as we both gazed at the dark subway tracks in front of us; barely illuminated by the fluorescent underground lights. There was a majority of elders, business folk, and just a wide range of people who all had a long day ahead of them, waiting for the same subway or next. I finally heard Eren shift a little beside me as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You're worrying for nothing." I heard him start. "You're an easy person to get along with, trust me." He said; his eyes still fixated on the tracks. My lips parted, as if I was going to say something. But I closed them again, staring into nothing.

_I really don't know what to expect from this year. But I hope it'll go smoothly._

Finally, the subway came along and I and Eren were lucky enough to be the first few people in front of the opening doors –

"OOF!" a rough grunt came shoving out of Eren's mouth and the next thing I knew, he was harshly slammed up against my right side. I even stumbled over a bit, trying desperately to keep us both held up. "OI!" I heard him shout. A buzzed cut shorty had run right past him and into the subway, completely slamming into Eren's shoulder on his way.

"Ah, shit. Sorry, man!" He shouted as he quickly turned around to face us. "Hurry the hell up, Jean!" He then shouted out the door, as me and Eren turned our heads toward the direction this guy was shouting at.

"I'm fucking trying!" there was a loud reply as I saw people being shoved out of the way. Most of who were getting very angry. "Move the fuck out of my way!" I heard this guy shout again; then finally seeing who it was.

A guy who seemed somewhat clumsy, the way he had his bag hanging from one shoulder and holding papers in his left hand; using his right to shove people out of his way. His tie was loose and his shirt wasn't tucked. His hair was actually a mess too. There were strands of hair sticking out, a sandy shade color, yet a darker brown buzz around the bottom shape of his head. He was out of breathe, and sweating.

_A delinquent?_

He had no piercings, no tattoos; but the word 'delinquent' seemed to have fit him. Or… maybe that's a bit harsh. I am no judgmental person, but the way this guy was dressed-

_Rough morning maybe_.

"The hell do you think you're doing!?" I heard Eren yell, as this guy made his way ignorantly towards the doors. He dashed right in between Eren and I, ramming a bit into my shoulder. I think there went a brief second of eye contact between me and him. He didn't look mean; he just looked as if he was in a rush. As if something unexpected happened. Though there wasn't any time to start making a big fuss here. These doors would be shutting soon.

I quickly got up onto the subway and grabbed onto a bar next to a seat. Eren came on quickly after me, finally allowing for other passengers to get on; everyone getting situated. It was an odd feeling. I've always been used to taking a bus or walking to school back in Sina. It sure was fascinating how convenient bigger cities were.

I glanced over at Eren who was standing beside me. The subway finally started moving and I stumbled a little at the sudden movement. I was completely aware of Eren's anger at this time though. He had this irritated look on his face, his brows furrowed as he looked across the people in front of us. I turned my head towards his glowered gaze to see that he was looking at the guys who had made such a ruckus hardly a few seconds ago.

They were sitting on the subway seats, the buzzed cut shorty laughing while he opened up a bread wrapper, probably bought from the convenient store. The guy beside him was fixing up his sandy hair, looking irritated at the laughing guy next to him. "Shut up! 'S isn't funny!" I briefly heard him say over the noises of the subway gliding over its leading tracks.

I didn't mind.

I cocked my head and turned my gaze out the subway door windows. My eyes gliding quickly with each subway sign we passed; finally making its way into darker area, only seeing dark cement walls. Maybe I should be irritated that such a ruckus took place so early in the morning, not to mention on our first day of school too. But I wasn't. I've never had an issue much with loud people. Maybe it's because of my immunity towards my older sister? She's very loud sometimes… most times.

"I can't believe they're going to our school" I heard Eren saying, in a much irritated tone. I tore away my gaze from the window, breaking my train of thought. I then looked at Eren with somewhat of a puzzled look... who was he-?

My thoughts quickly picked up as my eyes turned their gaze towards the guys from before. I hadn't noticed earlier, but they were wearing our same uniforms. Dress pants that had the light green color of an olive, a black tie wrapped around the neck of a white collar shirt. SN high's insignia patched right on the left side of the chest of the collar shirt. And if you were wearing the khaki colored blazer; then that as well would have SN's insignia on its left chest side. Then I noticed something else on their uniforms.

At SN, you were to wear a patch pinned on the sleeve of your collar shirt or blazer. Each patch would represent what year you were in. Freshmen's had the "Squad" emblem patched onto them. It was an emblem with two swords aligning across from each other. Sophomores would have "Legion", an emblem of what were to be wings a spread. Then there was my year, a junior, having the emblem of "Guard". It was an emblem of two roses, sharing the same vine. Seniors would finally have the emblem of… well as silly as it may sound; a unicorn. It was the "Police" emblem. Knowing this, I realized that both of these guys had the "Legion" patch.

_So they're sophomores, huh? _

"Tch" I heard an irritated hiss come from Eren as I focused my eyes back on him. "Those pricks should respect their elders!" He finally said. There was a growl barely audible in the back of his throat. "Students aren't even supposed to sit down when there's other people around who could use it more than them" he pointed out, as a pregnant woman was standing up, holding tightly onto the handle dangling from above for balance. But as I saw this, I wondered why no one else could have offered up a seat. Were they waiting for one of these two students to offer first? It would make sense, students of SN High were obligated to stand on a subway or bus, rather than sit. That is, if there's too many people. We students needed to show a good example for our school and offer up our kindness and sacrifice our comfort if it meant satisfying a civilian. It was a pretty strict school.

"Ah, n-no it's okay, really" a small voice, sweet and melodic had wandered into my sound of hearing. I blinked out of thought, realizing it was the pregnant woman who was standing.

"Just take it, it's fine" a stubborn response, a bit pushed from his mouth as he insisted. I saw it was the guy who was in a rush earlier, the one who looked… like he had a rough morning. He was standing up from his seat, urging the pregnant woman to take his spot. She hesitantly sat down and thanked him as they carefully exchanged places. I was barely able to hear a small "No problem" come from his mouth as his eyes gently and slowly glanced their way towards me.

Me?

"Ah…" His eyes were such a brown color, the irises started to seem stretched. I was in a complete trance, stuck in my own spot. And I could have guessed that I was standing there, stiff from… his glare? Was he glaring at me?

I could feel myself getting small, the blood in me getting thicker. And my brows were slowly starting to fixate themselves into a very confused look. Had I done something to anger this guy? If anything, I should be the one angry… right?

"Hah, he probably heard me" I flinched at Eren's voice, his eyes onto the guy just a few feet away from us. That's when I realized… this guy wasn't looking at me; he was glaring at Eren.

I felt a very heavy weight on my shoulder be lifted, as if I had gotten smacked by a huge whiff of air. A heavy sigh gave way through my lips. _I'm so stupid._

To think that someone I hadn't properly met yet had already hated me… was I terrified? I just stayed there in my awkward position, as I had my head hung, leaning it against the bar that I was holding. I stood staring onto the top of my shoes; listening to my own breathing, my own heartbeat. It was oddly strange how quiet a subway train could be at times. Stranger when those times are rush hour times.

_He wasn't mean-looking at all… _

I hadn't noticed, but I was staring at him from the corner of my eyes. My head still hanging down, but my gaze was completely fixated on this ruthless, Rough-Around-The-Edges, type of guy. He wasn't glaring at Eren anymore. In fact, he seemed focused onto those papers that he had with him earlier. He looked really focused…

_Is that… a tint of pink?_

I could promise you that as this moment, this "ruthless" guy was literally blushing as he stood staring at these papers. And I… was most likely staring at him; with a possible hint of heat warming up inside my veins.

A heat.

"Hey, Connie…" my eyes blinked me out of thought from the sound of this stranger's voice. And I realized that they might have been half lidded during my… uh, trance?

_Ugh. _Trance sounds so perverted. What was I even getting hot for, his blushing? Did I think he was cute?

_You don't even know this guy, and you possibly never will._

But… he _was_ cute.

Sigh.

I had to forcefully position myself upright. I'll need to stand tall and get ready for our stop. With that being said, my head turned itself towards the doors windows. I watched as the scenery of buildings and busy people walking outside, taxis, bike riders, a stray cat-

"Do you think Mikasa will have any of the same classes as me?" I stopped thinking as I heard the same voice from before. And I couldn't help but slightly look at him from the corner of my eyes. I noticed his blushing was slightly more noticeable.

_Ignore it._

"Huh?" the other guy said; who I presume is the one he just announced as Connie. "No, what the hell" he continued. "Jean, she's like, a grade above us, seriously" I then saw the other guys face collapse just a little.

_A disappointed look. _

_But… _

_Jean. _

_So that's your name…_

I turned my gaze back outside the doors. I think it's enough that I stop eavesdropping.

"Ah, so that's the guy Mikasa keeps talking about" I turned towards Eren.

"What?" I asked.

"Mikasa is a friend of mine, she's always complaining about this guy Jean who keeps trying to flirt with her. I never took the time to figure out who it was though" he said quietly to me, as he started to position himself upright, a sign that our stop was coming up. I looked back over at the two strangers. I watched as Jean was helping the pregnant lady get up; telling her to "Take it easy". The other Connie guy was also helping, with a bread slice in his mouth, his hands out; is keeping a precaution behind her in case she fell back. Obviously she was getting off soon too.

I realized I had a slight smile on my face as I watched how gentle this Jean guy was with this woman. I then had a feeling that this guy's strange kindness was going to be sticking with me for a while. Because even though he seemed to be irritated, I could tell he was trying hard to help. And most people don't realize that that's usually the best way of showing kindness; trying.

I was probably in a pretty awkward situation.

"You guys are always so sticky, y'know that?" Eren said ahead of me. He was holding his bag over his shoulder as he walked beside a friend of his. Mikasa, so I've heard about from before. Then there was me, walking beside another one of Eren's friends. His name was Armin. Armin and Mikasa met up with us at our stop, introducing themselves to me and wishing me good luck here at Maria. Mikasa seems like a pretty serious person, she's very well collected too. Not to mention gorgeous. I'm already fond of her, and we exchanged emails too. Armin also gave me his email, saying that if I ever needed help on something, to not hesitate. He seemed really well mannered and sophisticated, but slightly shy; which was a cute look on him. I mean, I think so anyways; just my opinion…They just seem like cool people, okay.

"Maybe I should move closer to you" I heard Mikasa reply to Eren.

"Hah! No, Mikasa, no" Eren then said, "You and Armin need to grow up without me" he stated.

"Eren... I think it's you who needs to grow up" Armin finally said from beside me as he pointed towards the zipper strap of Eren's bag. It was a tiny 90's treasure troll doll with wild pink hair and a large grin, something I was actually terrified of. Though, I chuckled a bit, wondering how they all ended up being so close.

"I can't go a year without you guys cuddling up to me, I swear!" I heard Eren shout in annoyance. "Especially you, Mikasa, holy shit"

"If I act clingy towards one guy, other guys won't want anything to do with me" she said bluntly, her eyes on the sidewalk ahead of us. "We'll need to turn here soon" she said, mostly pointed towards me since it's my first time walking to school here. She's probably trying to help me make mental key maps, in case there was ever a time I came to school alone. She seems really reliable.

"Speaking about guys" I heard Eren start. "We bumped into that Jean guy you complain about. Or more like _he_ bumped into us" he said that last part with a bit of anger. "No, him and his damn friend. His friend is the one who slammed into my shoulder like a fucking wrecking ball. I mean what is he, Miley Cyrus? Shit."

"Eren… language" I heard Armin say with a sigh. Although, it looks like he was somewhat used to it.

"Did he talk to you guys?" Mikasa asked, on the subject about Jean I assume.

"Tch, no" Eren replied "He glared at me though after I said something about how they should respect their elders and give up their seats etc, etc" I felt my face heat up a bit remembering how I had so stupidly mistaken Jeans glare towards me.

"You said that to them?" Armin asked, probably a bit surprised.

"No, there were people between us; they were a few feet away. I wasn't going to maneuver my way through just to tell them that" Eren scoffed a little "I'm pretty sure he just heard me and wanted to prove me wrong or something. Like 'see, I have enough respect to give up my chair'" Eren ranted, I kind of lost track of the conversation for a while. I just ended up thinking about my schedule, then realizing what Jean had asked his friend. _"Do you think Mikasa will have any of the same classes as me?" _I couldn't help but look at Mikasa.

When we got off of the subway train, and Mikasa and Armin were there waiting; I saw Jean glance over at us looking towards Mikasa's direction with a slightly hurt yet excited expression. I knew then that maybe he had feelings for her, considering the fact that he was blushing on the subway. I figured that paper he was so focused on was probably his schedule, and he was probably more focused on Mikasa than the actual paper itself; and I kind of feel like I want to cheer him on. Because I can't help but feel that he's probably a really shy person when it comes to talking to girls. And that on its own is enough to make someone like me really want to help him out.

That… Or I'm probably making an excuse just to get to know him.

Have you ever just had that feeling when you see someone for the first time and you immediately feel they could be such a great potential friend? Because you just get this vibe about them that they may not seem what they look like. Because if you're anyone like me; it's easy to see people in a different light faster than most.

_So maybe you really are just coming up with excuses to get close to him, Marco._

But that more or less won't happen.

For now, we are just school mates who happen to ride the same subway.

I, a school mate, who happened to see an aggressive, foul mouthed, harsh shover, maybe had a rough morning, kind of guy who also happened to be a school mate; blush incredulously and helped out a pregnant woman. Whether or not he did it to show Eren something, it doesn't hide the fact that he still did it. And indeed that's a strange way of showing kindness; one that's really going to affect me one way or another. Because whether or not he meant to do it, or whether or not he was irritated; I can't help but imagine that maybe he's actually a very good person.

Oh.

I don't know what made me turn around, but I did. And I saw him… walking behind us; a very far distance but enough for me to see his face.

Jean, he walked side by side with that friend of his, but there was another person with him; a very energetic girl who had brown thick hair up in a ponytail. She laughed with Connie as she threw up what seemed like candy pieces up into the air and having Jean catch them in his mouth. He failed at every attempt and eventually seemed like he was fed up with their game; throwing his hands up in defeat, probably telling them to leave him alone already.

"Marco!" I briefly heard Eren shout my name before -

GAH- !

My head was instantly throbbing and a loud ringing was echoing around us. I had stupidly walked into a stop sign, and I heard immediate laughter from other students around who were also walking to school.

"Ou-ch" I winced at the pain on my head, putting as much pressure as I could on it to stop the throbbing.

"You okay?" Armin asked, placing a hand on my shoulder "You seem kind of distracted"

Yes. Distracted at how cute that guy was able to miss each flying candy and his frustrated look when they'd bounce off his face.

_Oh, but you can't admit that._

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings" I heard Mikasa say, with that serious tone of hers. I couldn't help but grunt. I'm so embarrassed. All I can think of are wants to keep walking.

"I know, I'm sorry" I started "Let's keep going" I just brushed past Mikasa and Eren, taking the lead; my face probably red with embarrassment. I had no idea where I was to even go but I didn't want Jean to catch up and notice anything; or more like I was afraid to know whether or not he saw my embarrassing act. But I soon realized it didn't matter anymore because we were already near the school. I was about to embark on a full new day of a new school year in a new city. I wanted to make as many friends as possible. I wanted things to be okay, I wanted to grow closer to people here.

I looked back at Jeans direction once again. He must not have noticed me running into that stop sign. He was wearing a cocky smile as he seemed to be joking with his friends. The energetic girl looked angry at him trying to grab the candy bag from his hand as he dodged her every struggle. Connie just laughed, and Jean was wearing such a large grin. I assumed he was teasing her, trying to balance out the frustration of not being able to catch any of the candy earlier. He probably had a thing for turning tables around on people. He just seems like he does…

_I really like his smile._


End file.
